Je te déteste
by Lilithika
Summary: C'est brutal, animal, sauvage. Et Harry déteste ça. Il déteste se faire baiser par lui. Il le déteste. Car il refuse de lui faire l'amour.


\- Assis Potter.

L'ordre claque sans laisser le moindre échappatoire au Survivant.

Alors, il obéit ; comme la fois d'avant et celle d'avant encore. Enfaite, comme à chaque fois.

Harry n'était pas un soumis, loin de là ; il détestait perdre je contrôle. Sans doute le fruit de sept années sans aucun carrefour, avec qu'un seul chemin : la mort.

Mais maintenant tout ça c'était finis et il pouvait pleinement contrôler sa vie, il réussissait avec tout; sauf avec Lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il le laissait toujours le dominer, il aimait ça, il l'aimait simplement.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, alors il se laisse faire, dans le silence pesant qui les entourait; jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements le rompent.

Harry c'était à peine assis que le blond c'était mis à genoux devant lui, une main s'affairant à déboucler son pantalon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa virilité se gonfle.

Harry détestait ça ; l'effet qu'un simple effleurement de sa part pouvait lui apporter. Il détestait ça ; mais c'était bien ses gémissements qui remplissaient la pièce alors que la langue de son amant jouait avec son sexe à travers son boxer. S'il n'avait pas appris à se contrôler, il aurait jouis à la seconde où son regard c'était posé sur le blond; il lui offrait une telle vision érotique, là, assis entre ses jambes.

Puis s'en n'était plus assez pour son amant; il remonta sa bouche, attrapa le haut de son boxer et le fit glisser, lentement, ses yeux argents ancré dans ceux de Potter.

L'instant d'après son sexe était à l'air libre, dressé devant la bouche du blond.

Son bout légèrement humide disparut dans la bouche de son amant.

Il commença avec de petits mouvements d'avant-arrière, glissant sa langue autour de son gland. La lenteur des mouvements arracha une complainte à Harry qui était au bord de l'explosion et le blond le savait.

Alors il ralenti encore ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que sa langue en mouvement. Après un dernier coup de langue il se retira des cuisses du survivant et ancra son regard dans ses yeux verts.

Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration. Il était à deux doigts de la délivrance et tout s'arrêtait. Mais c'est quand il vit le regard que lui lançait son amant qu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait : s'il désirait se délivrer il allait devoir le supplier.

Il n'y avait que lui pour parler d'un regard; pas besoin de parole entre eux, ils se comprenaient sans.

Sous le visage neutre et les joues légèrement rougie, Harry voyait la flamme du défi dans ses perles grises. Elles parlaient pour lui, il y voyait tout le désir que le blond ressentait pour lui, toutes les positions dans lesquelles il voulait le prendre, et la lueur de dominance qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles : _je te suce mais si tu veux plus supplie moi._

Il détestait supplier. Mais pour lui il le faisait à chaque fois. Parce que c'était lui. Alors il le supplia de le délivrer de la pression qui le tiraillait.

\- Draco, s'i-s'il te plaît continue. Haleta Harry. J'en peux plus...

Dans un flash un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond avant de disparaître dans la chair.

Harry poussa un long gémissement quand il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Son amant entama des succions, amenant Le survivant au porte du Nirvana. Il avait l'impression de se faire aspirer à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre quand vient la délivrance. Harry se délivrant entièrement entre ses lèvres qui venaient de le baiser. Pas une goutte ne s'y échappa; il put voir le blond avaler sa semence alors qui le regardait droit dans les yeux : _Y a que moi qui te fais jouir ainsi, hein Potter ?_

Ses yeux. Ses putains yeux qui lui disaient que c'était à son tour de se soulager, qui lui ordonnaient de se retourner pour qu'il puisse le prendre comme il le désirait.

Il détestait se faire baiser par lui. Il détestait se faire prendre dans tous les coins d'une pièce, se retrouver le cul en l'air, le pantalon aux genoux.

Mais c'était lui, alors il le laissait faire.

D'un mouvement agile, son boxer et son pantalon de retrouvèrent à ses chevilles, laissant pleinement accès à son intimité.

Harry enfonça ses doigts dans le dossier du canapé en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant se rapprocher de son entrée.

Il le sent écarter le fessier et se rapproche encore et encore. La tension augmenta d'un cran dans son bassin.

Le premier coup de langue le refis bander.

Le deuxième le fit gémir.

Le troisième se fit plus long, lui provocant une décharge de désir.

Au quatrième s'ajouta un doigt. Les cris d'Harry étaient de moins en moins étouffés.

Et au cinquième un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Il lâcha un cri de surprise quand le blond commença des mouvements ciseaux.

Puis les coups et les mouvements s'enchaînèrent sans arrêt durant un temps qui lui parut une éternité.

Il avait mal, son érection le brûlait, il voulait de libérer, qu'il le pénètre enfin, qu'il le prenne ici et maintenant. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de tout ça tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas supplié ; ça marchait toujours comme ça.

\- Draco, prend moi je t'en prie ! Hoqueta Harry.

Son amant ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Harry se sentit se faire pénétrer la seconde suivante. Il étouffa de son mieux son cris de surprise qui fut vite remplacé par des gémissements de bien être quand il sentir les lents vas et viens du blond. Ses gestes devinrent plus précis plus rapide.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres; il avait trouvé son point sensible. Alors il gémit encore et encore plus fort.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait que son désir dépende autant de lui. Il détestait son corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Il le détestait.

Il allait donc en demander plus, ça petite vengeance. Lui détestait quand il prenait les commandes, il allait donc les prendre, juste le temps d'un baiser.

Harry se retourna, assez pour avoir le visage face à celui fermé de son amant. Il tandis sa main et attrapa la nuque du blond et rapprocha la bouche qui l'avait baisée juste avant. S'il ne pouvait baiser tout son corps alors il de contenterait d'embrasser sa bouche.

Mais lui ne le voulait pas ; il le voyait dans ses yeux, il refuser de lui laisser le contrôle : _Ne rêve pas Potter, tu ne l'aura pas._

Son amant détourna sa tête et vint appuyer sa bouche contre son dos, suçotant un morceau de sa chair. Il le mordit, le marquât, lui griffa les anches, fit crier Potter.

C'était brutale, animal, et il détestait ça.

\- Bouge. Contre la porte.

Il obéit. Il sorti d'abord le pied droit, puis le gauche; et il abandonna ses affaires au sol. À peine c'était-il orienté vers la porte que son amant l'y amena violement.

Harry se retrouva les bras tendus contre la porte, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisirs. Chacun de ses coups se faisait plus violant que le précédent, à chaque coup de rein il s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui. Sa bouche lui suçait encore le dos tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Trois petits coups furent donnés à la porte.

\- Harry tu es là?

Une voix féminine. Merde. Hermione.

Le Survivant porta son point à sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements grandissants alors que ses coups de faisaient encore plus forts.

\- Répond.

Un murmure. Un ordre.

Alors Harry Libera sa bouche et tenta d'enlever tout désir dans sa voix.

\- Oui je suis là.

Il savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ça, qu'elle n'allait pas partir gentiment alors qu'elle avait eu sa réponse.

\- Bon sang Harry tu as vue l'heure ! J'espère que tu es prêt la cérémonie est dans une heure !

\- Oui, je n'en ai plus pour trèè- ah.

La main de son amant venez d'attraper son sexe. Il se retourna en jetant un regard noir à son amant, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer un sourire goguenard il n'y vit de nouveau qu'un visage froid et impassible.

C'est à cette instant, le regard froid, droit dans les siens qu'il commença ses mouvements de va et vient sur son membre.

\- Harry tout va bien ?

Il détestait ça, il détestait ce regard. C'était celui qui lançait aux personnes qu'il haïssait. Ce putain de regard, le même qu'en sixième année ; pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne regardait il pas avec désir, passion ?!

Il détestait ça. Il détestait se faire baiser par lui. Mais il détestait encore plus ce regard. Il le détestait.

\- C'est rien 'mione je le suis juste cogné le pied; je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Il avait réussi par il ne savait qu'elle miracle à retenir ses gémissements le temps de sa tirade. Mais il savait que si elle ne partait pas maintenant elle les entendrait.

Son amant accéléra ses mouvements.

\- Très bien mais dépêche-toi ! Ça fait mauvais genre d'arriver en retard à son propre Mariage !

Quand il entendu enfin les pas de son amie s'éloigner, Harry libera enfin ses gémissements.

Mais alors qu'il était proche de la libération, la main de son amant disparut de son sexe, ne lui laissant ressentir plus que les coups de butoir du blond.

La seconde d'après il éjacula en lui.

Potter n'a pas le temps de protester que son amant retire son sexe de lui.

Plus rien ne l'aide à se maintenir et le Survivant tombe au sol dans un râle de frustration.

Il de retourne pour gueuler sur son amant mais celui-ci se rhabille déjà.

Il déteste ça. Il déteste le self contrôle de son amant. Il déteste la frustration qui le prend. Il le déteste.

\- Putain. Tu comptes vraiment me laisser comme ça ?!

Harry est en colère. Il cris. Il le déteste. Il en a marre de se laissé faire.

Alors Harry se lève, s'approche du canapé, attrape ses vêtements, se rhabille et regarde son amant droit dans les yeux et l'attrape par le col.

Il veut crier. Il veut lui dire combien il le déteste. Qu'il déteste leurs baises. Que ce n'est qu'un putain d'enfoiré. Qu'il peut aller se faire foutre. Mais rien ne sort. Parce qu'en vérité, c'est lui-même qu'Harry déteste.

Alors ce n'est pas lui qui bouge le premier. Il rejette la main de Potter, replace son col et s'avance vers la porte.

\- T'as tout compris.

Et il sorti de la pièce.

Harry avait l'impression que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Et que maintenant c'était le réveil, la douche froide.

Il l'aimait.

\- Le mariage...

Il soupire. Il va devant le grand miroir, se rhabille, se recoiffe. Tout est comme avant, avant qu'il n'arrive. Comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Il prend une respiration, se dirige vers la porte, il soupire, et sort.

* * *

\- Sorciers, sorcières, si nous sommes réunis dans ces lieux, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage.

À l'entente de ces mots, Harry leva les yeux et encra son regard dans celle qui devrait bientôt sa femme.

Ginerva Weasley. Elle était belle, douce, aimante et forte à la fois. Elle n'avait pas quitté Harry, même après la guerre; elle était toujours restée là, à l'aimer.

Oui, c'était la femme parfaite, sous toutes les coutures. Et il l'aimait.

Mais pas comme il le devrait. Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il atteignait le septième ciel, ce n'était pas ses côtés qu'il rêvait de s'endormir, ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il rêvait chaque nuit. Mais pourtant il était là, debout devant elle, sur le point de l'épouser. Parce que malgré tout il l'aimait. Parce que faire l'amour avec elle était comme une caresse. Parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Parce qu'avec elle son rêve de famille pouvait devenir réalité. Parce qu'il était lâche, qu'il avait peur de finir seul.

Qui a dit que les lions étaient courageux ?

Alors ouai, c'était le pire des salauds, bien pire que lui.

Il se détestait. Il détestait sa lâcheté, cette putain de peur de finir seul.

Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui il serait exemplaire, plus de baise, plus d'amant. Juste Ginny.

\- Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne que cela soit par magie ou non, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ?

Il voit Giny lever timidement les yeux sur lui. D'un commun accord ils répondent tous les deux oui.

Le Survivant hasarda son regard dans l'assemblée installée à côté d'eux; au premier rang de tenait la famille Weasley au grand complet, même fleur était présente. Puis après c'était les professeurs de Poudlard, ceux qui avaient comptaient pour Harry. Et enfin le reste des rangs étaient remplis par les amis, ceux de Poudlard et d'après ; beaucoup avait répondu présent, il y avait Dean et Sean qui les regardaient en de tenant la main, il y avait Colin qui bombardait tout le monde de photo et au rang dernière eux il y avait Luna et Neville.

Chose étonnante, il y avait même quelques anciens Serpentard qui avaient répondu présent, Pansy, Théodore et même Blaise. Autant dire que leurs relations avaient bien évolué depuis l'école.

Et enfin il y avait lui. Trois rang avant le dernier, la place la plus à gauche.

Il était beau. Magnifique même, dans ce costume sans doute fait sur-mesure. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière à la perfection, son visage impassible et son regard froid.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air il y moins d'une heure ?

Harry avait beau le regarder sous tous les angles, il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver de défaut. Il est vrai qu'il était arrogant et vaniteux, mais son arrogance lui donnait une aura imposante qui l'excitait, sa vanité était souvent exaspérante mais elle lui donnait une telle assurance face aux autres, qu'on écoutait toutes ses paroles. Et lui, les buvaient allègrement.

Mais c'était fini. Tout était fini. Il n'y aurait plus de baise, plus d'ordres, plus de soupire, plus d'espoir d'amour.

\- Et vous, Mlle. Hermione Granger et Mr. Ronald Weasley, acceptez-vous d'être témoin de cette union ?

\- Oui. Répondirent-ils en cœurs.

Le Survivant jeta un regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Ginerva est lui avait décidé que lui prendrait Hermione et elle Ron comme témoin.

Toute leur famille était réunie comme cela. Mais sans lui.

Harry secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le maître de cérémonie.

\- Si quelqu'un désir s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le silence de l'assemblé répondit au prêtre. Le Survivant jeta un regard hasardeux dans la salle; et si quelqu'un s'y opposé ? Non. C'était ridicule.

\- Mlle. Ginevra Weasley, voul-

Le bruit d'une chaise qui recule, le prêtre qui cesse de respirer, tous les regards qui se tourne vers une seule et unique personne : Draco Malfoy.

Harry le regarde intensément, il cherche à savoir ce qu'il veut faire, pourquoi il s'est levé; compte-t-il partir de la salle ?

Non. Ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux ne dit pas ça, il y voit de l'angoisse, de la tristesse et même de la peur ?

Il a l'impression de l'entendre murmurer son prénom. Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Ron éclate :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ?!

Il ne lui prête pas un regard, ses yeux restent obstinément plantés dans ceux d'Harry.

Il le voit prendre une respiration.

\- Je m'y oppose.

Plus personne n'ose parler ni même respirer, Harry le premier.

Plusieurs regards migrent des mariés à lui.

C'est le silence complet dans la salle, tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très éloquent tout à l'heure, mais je t'en prie écoute moi.

Il prend une long respiration.

\- Je t'ai détesté durant des années et tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais plus le temps passait, plus c'était moi que je détestais. Quand je te voyais tu attirais directement mon regard, et lorsque tu me regardais à ton tour, je ne savais jamais quoi répliquer. Alors je te détestais encore plus, toi et tes putain yeux. Quand tu riais avec tes amis, que tu leur souriais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'envoyer une remarque acerbes parce que je savais qu'après tu serais de mauvaise humeur tout la journée. Alors je te détestais encore plus de me faire perdre mes moyens. Je déteste chacun de tes tics, du petit froncement de sourcils quand tu me vois arriver, au petit sourire en coin quand je réplique à tes remarques. Je déteste ton corps qui me rend fou, ton rire qui me donne des frissons, tes yeux qui m'hypnotise. Bordel. T'imagine pas à quel point je te déteste.

Il reprend sa respiration.

\- Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'était censé être la dernière fois que je te voyais. J'avais l'intention de tout faire pour t'oublier, pour oublier ton putain de mariage. J'allais partir sans rien dire, comme si de rien était. Mais j'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas te voir l'épouser, je ne veux pas que tu appartiennes à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrais pas tolérer que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te connaisse comme moi je te connais.

Son regard devient plus intense.

\- Alors je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens ou même ma famille; là, maintenant je me fous de tout, sauf de toi. Je te déteste Harry Potter mais je t'aime encore plus.

La fin de sa phrase résonne dans le silence. Personne ne bouge ou ne dit mot. Draco le regarde toujours dans les yeux, il sait qu'il cherche une réponse dans les siens. Mais Harry ne supporte plus son regard et détourne le visage vers celle qui doit devenir sa femme.

Ses yeux sont emplie de larmes, elle le regarde tristement et lui offre un sourire bienveillant. Elle sait. Elle connaît déjà sa décision.

Alors Harry essuie ses propres larmes, attrape son visage entre ses mains et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

\- Merci Ginny

Et il se détourne d'elle, ne prête pas attention aux protestations qui naissent dans l'assemblé, et avance sans une hésitation vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent et il n'eut le temps de dire mot que deux lèvres scellèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné.

La seconde d'après leurs deux corps disparurent dans un tourbillon.


End file.
